


nothing but net

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Martha Jones x Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Oh, the Doctor thought. Is this what she’s supposed to look like?





	nothing but net

Walking down a street, the Doctor nearly went over when a basketball hit him.

“I thought you were always prepared!” Martha laughed as she picked up the ball. “Where are all those honed reflexes, then?”

The girls invited Martha to balance the teams, and she dribbled and shot with them, her smile wide and eyes clear.

Oh, the Doctor thought. Is this what she’s supposed to look like?

Martha made a three-pointer that had the girls whooping, and called out, “What do you think, Doc, want to have a go?”

“No thanks,” he called back. “I know when I’m outclassed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Martha Jones, dribble
> 
> #frankly martha deserved so much better!!!#i wanted to write something where she's happy!!!#and is that ten feeling guilty???? YOU BEST BELIEVE #HE SHOULD TBH #MARTHA JONES DESERVED THE WORLD #and she knew it and that's why i love her
> 
> Send me your feelings about Martha, prompts, and anything else @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
